Slipping
by Amira Devant
Summary: When one Echizen Ryoma catches Kajimoto Takahisa's eye, he starts slipping. Falling. Flying. In the end, it really doesn't matter. Masterpiece pair! aka KajiRyo.


Slipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis. It's not a male harem, is it? And hence, it's not mine.

Summary: When one Echizen Ryoma catches Kajimoto Takahisa's eye, he starts slipping. Falling. Flying. In the end, it really doesn't matter. Masterpiece pair! aka KajiRyo.

* * *

He couldn't help but notice him. How could he not? Echizen Ryoma was a prodigy at tennis. Even Hanamura-sensei itched to have her hands on him. No matter the challenge, he always rose above it. Always.

The first time he saw one Echizen Ryoma, Takahisa was stunned. The small frame, emerald hair and golden cat-eyed boy could not be the elusive player that his sensei was trying so hard to recruit. He didn't even look like he won one tournament, let alone four. He seemed frail even with the defiant light shining in his eyes. Then again, Takahisa pondered, Fuji Syuusuke was of similar built and you would be a fool not to take him seriously.

"To complete. That would mean the end, right?" was all Ryoma said in response, which caused an eyebrow from Takahisa and anger. What a rude brat. That was one way of looking at it, but the insult burned. Seigaku would be punished for that.

Then he played. He was against Reiji. He ingeniously used his twist shots to force a change in Reiji's form, therefore breaking the Mirage. It was brilliant, even Kajimoto had to admit it. The boy may be short, slim and arrogant to a fault; but he had skill. Power, speed and reflexes coupled with a sharp tennis sense and mind. He was a player to be reckoned with and Kajimoto could now see why Hanamura-sensei wanted to train him. Such potential. Every movement he made was like he was designed just for tennis. Slender tanned legs, toned with power. A petite frame that hid power under the baggy white, blue and red shirt.

Then the brat opened his mouth.

"You and your coach are both Mada Mada Dane," he uttered with a smirk. Kajimoto winced while seething with rage. Winced at the fact that Reiji idolised Hanamura-sensei and would make the boy pay. Anger for the obvious reasons.

Reiji's form stiffened and Takahisa's eyes widened.

"Are you really going to use that?" he couldn't help but ask as Reiji used Deep Impulse, injuring Echizen at the same time. Takahisa winced at the injury. The match just turned into a death duel. Reiji won't stop until revenge is extracted and he wouldn't help feel sorry for Echizen, just a little bit.

it was a shock when Echizen Ryoma turned the match around yet again. He used Reiji's power against him, returning Deep Impulse. Ryoma Echizen evolved during the match and it was thrilling brilliance to watch.

Kajimoto Takahisa did his duty and congratulated the temporary captain Oishi and discovered Fuji would have been his player. Walking away he frown when he realised that the freshman wasn't there. He didn't get to have a word with the boy...

Takahisa was surprised to reci9eve a phone call from Hanamura-sensei requesting him to play doubles at a public court. Shrugging it off, he got ready and made his way to the well known courts. The fact that it was rather close to Seigaku passed his mind but he gave no thought to it.

Arriving at the courts, he was dressed to play tennis in casual clothes. He waited til he was met with the sight of his coach, followed by Mizuki of St. Rudolph and four Seigaku regulars. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He and Mizuki had to play doubles against the temper duo, Momoshiro and Kaidoh. It would be rather easy as they had no teamwork whatsoever. All they would have to do is hit the ball low and down the middle. And then there were the spectators, Kikumaru and Echizen Ryoma. And some freshmen by the sounds of it.

The match continued and Takahisa couldn't help but take glances at the golden-eyed tennis player. There was something, some charisma, about Ryoma that drew Takahisa like a moth to a flame.

The prodigy managed to influence hid doubles players. Takahisa faulted for a moment as the two sworn rivals united and played back, enhancing the other's skills. Takahisa had to wonder about whom would be the next captain of Seigaku, and he wondered if Tezuka knew of the hidden leadership abilities in the genius.

All the while, Takahisa was inwardly cursing. He and Mizuka had lost quickly. He had to push down his blush as he realised how distracted he had been throughout the game. Sighing, he nodded at Mizuki. It seemed that his sensei would have to try another way to recruit Ryoma Echizen and now, Momoshiro. Though, he did wince when Mizuki told him about the data the St Rudolph player gathered...

Turning around, Takahisa opened his mouth to speak to the capped player only to be called away by Hanamura-sensei. Takahisa sighed, he looked and replied before throwing one last look at his obssession.

His heart stopped. Violet eyes met golden as Ryoma studied him with a thouhgtful look. Ryoma Echizen, Takahisa decided there and then, had very fine features. His cheekbones were high and his lips pouty and a natural pink. Golden eyes filled with fire framed by long lashes. Slightly tanned with a slender built and green-black hair. Ryoma smirked. Takahisa blushed slightly at being caught staring.

"See you around, Kajimoto," Ryoma said with a smirk as he waved one hand lazily.

Takahisa was caught between staying and staring at the freshman. The choice was made for him when Hanamura-sensei hooted from her car for him. Takahisa sighed before nodding with a slight smile.

The next time he saw Ryoma was he played Sanada. The match that everyone said that Rikkaidai would walk away as winners, yet again. It was a tie and Ryoma stepped up to play. Takahisa had to wince. That was a lot of pressure as the spot was usually Tezukas.

The crowd was full that day. Some people came to see Rikkai take home another win, while others came to see Seigaku fight. Though most of the players came to see how Ryoma would fair against the Emporer and gather data.

At first it seemed that Ryoma wouldn't even win a game. Takahisa felt an unexplainable bubble of anger grow within him. Anger that was directed at the missing in action captain of Seigaku. To put that much pressure on a freshman, no matter how talented.

With gritted teeth did, he watched the golden eyed younger player struggle against the Emperor. But he never gave up. And that Takahisa admired. They way he forced himself to keep playing, tanned legs running across the court. stretching for the shots just outside his reached, his shirt lifting just a tad revealing the tempting sliver of skin. Takahis swallowed as he caught his own thoughts. This was ridiculous! He fought down a blush and glanced at his coach. She seemed not to notice his reactions, but he wouldn't put it past her to know anyway.

And then, it was like something in Ryoma shattered. Some realisation hit him and released the tip of his true potential. A potential that made others sit up and notice. He played like lightening; fast, dangerous, wild and unpredictable. And a natural sort of beauty. The feeling returned. Takahisa couldn't take his eyes away from the younger payer who was beating Sanada of Rikkaidai. Something, many hoped for, but few dared to believe possible.

But Takahisa's heart clenched. He wisjed he was one of those players that encouraged Ryoma. His team. Akutsu and Atobe. The handful of players that had played against him. Reiji Shinjyou always said that you had to play against Echizen to understand what his potential is, what his tennis felt like. And he wished for once, that he, Kajimoto Takahisa had been single 2 instead of single 1.

The win had been nothing short of spectacular. He wished that he could walk up to the young prodigy and congratulate him, but the green-haired boy was surrounded by his close friends and teammates. Something he wasn't...

The next time he saw the super rookie was at the invitational team training camp. It wasn't a surprise but it had slipped his mind that Ryoma would be there. Of course, the younger boy would probably be on the team, especially after the showing of skills against Sanada. Furthermore, they were in the same group.

"You know," a voice from behind him startled Takahisa from his thoughts, "I don't know your first name?"

Takahisa whirled around to see whom had spoken in the doorway to his room. "I mean, I am going to share a room with you during this camp."

Takahisa stared shocked. Ryoma Echizen was at his door. Ryoma Echizen was his roommate. Ryoma Echizen asked...

"Takahisa. Kajimoto Takahisa. Nice to meet you, Echizen Ryoma," Takahisa finally said. He got a smirk in return.

Takahisa learnt very quickly that Ryoma was a brat. A brat with more potential in tennis than even his pro tennis player father had. It was a scary yet awe inspiring thought. But he had to grin. Being roommates all those years ago grew a friendship that blossomed into love in high school.

"And here we are," he mused to himself as he sat in a cafe on their university campus, waiting for his long term boyfriend. Inwardly, he had to laugh. He had been in love with the brat since Ryoma was thirteen.

'Now he his 20, attending university with me and playing in professional tournaments worldwide. He was the youngest person to ever win a Grand Slam at aged 14. But he still came back to Japan. Every time he comes back.'

"You're happy today," came the comment from behind him, causing Takahisa to jump in his seat. Turning, he was met the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. Golden eyes met his stare and lips formed a smirk.

"Ryo," Takahisa greeted with a smile. The international tennis player said nothing. Ryoma walked towards his boyfriend, gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he sat next to Takahisa in the booth.

"Hisa," he mock-greeted in his own brattish way. The waitress came with his hot chocolate a mere moment later. Takahisa rolled his eyes at his younger lover and took a sip of his coffee.

Ryoma took a sip of his hot chocolate, pulling a face at his boyfriend and his drink choice.

"Ryo," Takahisa said after a few moments of silence. Ryoma looked up from his drink to meet the violet gaze, "Happy Anniversary."

With the words, a small box appeared in Takahisa's hand, offering it to Ryoma. Ryoma smiled and pulled his love for a kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Hisa."

Ryoma accepted the box before handing Takahisa his own. Takahisa was surprised that Ryoma decided to give him jewellery this year. He recieved what were, two custom-made earings designed after a tennis ball and a plain hanging silver cross with small inserts of diamonds. They were beautiful.

Ryoma, on the hand, gasped at his gift. He had never received jewellery as a gift before put the necklace nestled in the box took his breath away. It was similar to Takahisa's favourite necklace, being a choker style. The pendant itself was made out of three stones. Nestled in between two violet stones was a golden cats eye gemstone. The meaning was not lost on Ryoma.

Taking it out of the box, Ryoma handed it to his boyfriend and turned around. Takahisa took the sign and put it on his little love, for Ryoma had not grown as much as he had hoped for. Ryoma turned around to face Takahisa.

"Well?" Ryoma asked, golden eyes captivating Takahisa for the millionth time.

"Perfect," Takahisa replied softly before cupping Ryoma's right cheek. Ryoma grinned as he brushed Takahisa's bangs from his face.

Ryoma reached up and pulled his love down for a kiss. Lips met softly and Ryoma moaned lightly when Takahisa's tongue traced his lips for entrance. Allowing the invader in, Ryoma whimpered as his mouth was plundered by Takahisa. Handc curled into hair and around soft skin. Breathe came in short pants. Hearts raced as two boys fell in love and kept falling.

* * *

Read and review. I find Takahisa HOT! And his voice is like Tezuka's... DROOL!

Time: 2:37am...

Review dammit!  
BHz


End file.
